


Dormir, sonhar talvez

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Ficlet, Gen, Mind Control, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Self-Doubt
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Era como acordar-se depois dum sono de décadas onde sempre tinha tido o mesmo sonho.O talvez era um pesadelo, e Clint ainda não podia estabelecer a diferença subtil entre eles.





	Dormir, sonhar talvez

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Dormir, sonhar talvez**

Era como acordar-se depois dum sono de décadas onde sempre tinha tido o mesmo sonho.

O talvez era um pesadelo, e Clint ainda não podia estabelecer a diferença subtil entre eles.

Sim, tinha estado enfeitiçado.

E claro, quando tinha estado livre daquele véu da sua mente tinha-se sentido como se o corpo que trabalhava sob os ditames daquela mente não fosse o seu, e quando tinha tido de fazer acordos com o fato que em vez era-o, não podia ter evitado de sentir nojo para si mesmo, e para quem tinha-lhe feito isso.

Repetia-se isso dia após dia.

Tinham ganhado a sua guerra, tinham salvado o seu mondo, e quando tudo ao seu redor tinha-se parado, finalmente tinha percebido o vazio ao seu interior, o que estava seguro que não fosse lá antes, o que não tinha podido ver enquanto estava ocupado a não sucumbir sob a mão do mesmo que tinha-o tão descaradamente usado.

E por fim, só havia isso dentro dele.

O vazio.

Era como acordar-se depois de ter tido o mesmo sonho que talvez não era sonho, depois diante aos olhos a imagem da mesma pessoa, e logo de repente abrir os olhos e ter de destruir a mesma imagem.

Tinha sido muito, para ele também.

Mas não teria sabido como explica-lo, teria mesmo sentido vergonha a confessar como sentisse-se na realidade.

Teria tido vergonha a confessar que, durante a noite, no seu sono atormentado, dava por si a chamar o nome de Loki como se fosse um vulgar drogado, como se necessitasse algo que teria tido de odiar e desprezar.

Como algo que tinha destruído, a subtrair-se à sua mesma droga.

Ficou deitado na cama, os olhos abertos a olhar o teto.

Nunca mais queria fecha-los.

Sabia-o, sabia o que ia ver.

Ia ver a imagem daquela cara que já tinha-se voltado mania, ia ver a droga que era um vício que não podia conceder-se, ia te-la tão perto nos jogos da sua mente, e logo ia acordar-se a manhã seguinte, e isso ia ficar só um sonho.

Ou um pesadelo, Clint ainda estava confuso quanto a isso.

A cara de Loki era um pesadelo, o controlo sobre a sua mente era um pesadelo, a maneira como tinha-o usado era um pesadelo.

O seu desejo e a vontade de vê-lo outra vez, esse era um belo sonho.


End file.
